numbershot 85 a crazy morning
by photonmaster
Summary: hart duels to save Yuma and Kite


**Hey guy and gals this is photonmaster with my first one-shot and my fanfiction**

**Hart: who's the star of this fic.**

**Photonmaster: you are Hart **

**Hart: cool.**

**Kite: am I in this story to.**

**Photonmaster: you and Yuma both**

**Any way I do not own Yugioh Zexal or its characters any cards or characters in bold print are mine.**

* * *

Harts duels for number 85.

Days after Hart was cured he was walking to school with Yuma and his brother Kite. When a man showed up and sealed kite and Yuma in a cube what hit us ,Kite said theirs like a wall, said like I caught a couple of numberholders, the man said who are you and what did you do to them Hart demanded . They call me the Gambler and if you want your friends out of there then you have to duel me he explained. Ok then lets duel hart replied . D-gazers set the Gambler had a standard D-gazer with a black lens while Hart D-gazer tattoo was like his bother's but red and his iris became green. Dueldisk set each had a standard D-pad.

**AR Visual Link Established **a computer voice stated as the area morphed into augmented reality .

Just as before the duel started Astral appeared to help Hart lets win this Hart Astral stated.

Duel!

Hart's lp: 4000

**Gambler's lp: 4000**

I'll go first I draw and first I summon **casino knight heart** which with his effect allows me summon **casino knight club **all of a sudden two mechanical chess pieces on dice appeared one black with a red heart and the other white with a black club on it.

**casino knight heart level 4 EARTH machine type effect when this card is normal summoned you can special summon one casino monster from your hand or deck.**

**casino knight club level 4 EARTH machine type effect when this card is used for an xyz summon with another casino monster draw 2 cards.**

With these two monsters I build the overlay network the two monsters turned fully orange and spiraled into the air as a galaxy portal appear and sailed into it "here it comes warned Astral" I xyz summon Number 85: crazy box in attack mode all of a sudden a red 85 flash before a weird six sided die appaer with a red 85 on one side with two purple overlay units around it what 3000 attack points yelled Astral and Hart simultaneity yes but it can't attack at all stated Gambler but I am not done yet I play the spell card dealers overlay with this I can take the exact same monsters I used to xyz summon out of my deck to xyz summon a xyz monster I rebuild the overlay network this time a red spiral portal opened and his monster sailed in I xyz summon **casino** **dealer blackjack in **defence mode a weird black and gold roulette wheel attached to a macthing slot machine with two giant metal claw arms with two red overlay unit around it . plus casino knight cludbs effect activates sice they were used for a xyz summon I draw four cards and I activate my xyz monster's abblitiy **Blackjack** can detach 1 overlay unit it can use one xyz monster effect as its own and my it is surprize each overlay unit slamed into each monster now I can roll a six sided die activate an effect on what it lands on he thew die and landed on a 1 no that means my life points are cut in half twice and with that I end my turn.

**Gambler's** lp:1000

Hart's lp: 4000

Number 85: crazy box Dark fiend xyz effect type only a number can destroy a number it can not attack once per turn you can detach 1 overlay unit and what it lands on is the effect that activates 1. half your life points 2. draw 1 card 3. opponent discards 1card 4. destroy 1 card opponent controls 5. negate 1 face up card on field 6. destroy this card. atk: 3000 def:300

**Casino dealer blackjack Fire machine xyz effect you can detach overlay unit to make 1 xyz monsters effect as its own. atk: 0 def:3000**

**dealers overlay Spell take two monsters you used for an xyz summon out of your deck to xyz summon a new monster**

My turn I draw and I summon **ammo mouse** in attack mode all of a sudden a little robotic mouse with a metal heart plate on it with one wheel and a timer on it and thanks to its ability I am allowed to summon a another **ammo mouse** another little robotic mouse appeared next to other one all of sudden a flash of light appeared out of his extra deck I thought this might help you hart Astral said hart look at the card and saw it was a number I am here to help you stated the number next I play the spell **ammo overlay** this card allows me to xyz summon with one less overlay unit so I overlay my two ammo mice the two monsters turned fully red and entered a galaxy portal I xyz summon **number 52 : ammo dog **in attack mode all of a sudden a blue 52 flashed showing a giant robotic dog with a metal heart plates on it with missile launchers on it with two red overlay unit around it what 4000 attack points yelled Gambler yeah but I can't attack with it without using an overlay unit which is what I am going to do one overlay unit went into his mouth now attack number 85 with boom bark it barked so loud it shatered number 85

**Gambler's lp's: 0**

Hart "winner"

the buzzer sounded with Harts face with a win next to it Astral held out his and absorbed the number all of sudden Kite and Yuma were running to him you guys ok ask Hart yeah said both of them

* * *

**Photonmaster: that was fun please review thanks**


End file.
